MTV Video Music Awards
The MTV Video Music Awards, also referred to as, the VMA's, were established at the end of the summer of 1984, by MTV, to celebrate the top music videos of the year. Originally beginning as an alternative to the Grammy Award Ceremony, the MTV Video Music Awards, have become a respected pop-culture award ceremony in its own right, and have often been called the "Super Bowl for Youth". An acknowledgment of the awards ceremony's ability to draw millions of youth from kids to young-adults each year. MTV Video Music Awards have since become a coveted award, they are presented annually, and broadcasted live on MTV. On the 3rd of August, 2010, the nominations were released and raised headlines all over the world as Gaga has been nominated for a record breaking 13 awards, 18 including "Video Phone". She also broke another record by being the first person to have 2 different videos in the same category, with "Bad Romance" and "Telephone" for "Video of the Year". 2009, September 13 When she arrived on the red carpet, she was sporting a Victorian-style dress taken to a whole new level, with feathers, a golden mask straight out of "The Phantom of the Opera" and a golden neck brace. Lady Gaga then changed costumes to a see-through, red-laced dress, worn over underwear. Then she wore a white headpiece that resembled something from the film, "Where The Wild Things Are". During the performance section, she sang a remix of "Paparazzi", with violin strings, and new piano riffs. During the performance, she sparked controversy by bleeding to death. The blood was later revealed to be released from a contraption underneath her costume. During the award ceremony, Gaga won the award for the "Best New Artist". She was also present in the selections of other categories. These included the "Video of The Year", "Best Female Video", and "Best Pop Video" with "Poker Face". Set List #Intro - Melody of "Poker Face" #"Paparazzi" (VMA Version) 2010, September 12 Lady Gaga joined the cast of the VMA lineup in 2010, with an entourage consisting of former soldiers discharged from service, due to "Don't Ask, Don't Tell", a policy of the United States' military. This policy forbids gay and lesbian soldiers from being open about their sexuality. The guests included Katie Miller, David Hall, Stacy Vasquez, and Mike Almy. After the show, an e-mail was sent out to those who had signed up through her official website, and on the e-mail, it mentioned that Gaga is "asking fans to join her and SLDN (Servicemembers Legal Defense Network) in helping repeal the discriminatory policy. Since the inception of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" in 1994, SLDN has been legally defending and fighting for the rights of the courageous service members unfairly discharged." Gaga kicked off the night by winning her first two nominations for "Best Dance Video", and "Best Collaboration" with "Bad Romance" and "Telephone", respectively. She then took home the award for "Best Female Music Video" for "Bad Romance", dedicating it to Alexander McQueen, RedOne, Laurie-Ann Gibson, Francis Lawrence, her friends, fans, the soldiers who were discharged, and the gays who remade the video over and over. The "Best Pop Video" award was given by the cast of Glee, and went to Gaga for "Bad Romance". She wore a black outfit with a headset resembling that of a mo-hawk. She said that the outfit was too hard to walk in, because she didn't think though all the nominations. She dedicated this award to MTV, Cathy, and the record label. She yelled "yeaah!" at the top of her lungs, and "We were born this way baby!". Lastly, "Bad Romance" won yet another award, the "most coveted award" for best "Video of the Year". With this last award, Gaga kept her promise to reveal the title of her third album if she won, and revealed it as Born This Way, and sang a line from the title track of the same name. During this acceptance, she debuted the Meat Dress, which is a spin-off from the Meat Bikini, both designed by Franc Fernandez Gaga won a total of eight awards during the show. Set List #"Born This Way" (Acapella) Awards and Nominations |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="9"| 2009|| rowspan="4"| "Poker Face" |MTV Video Music Award for Video of the Year || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Female Video || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Pop Video || |- ||MTV Video Music Award for Best New Artist || |- | rowspan="5"| "Paparazzi" || MTV Video Music Award for Best Direction || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Editing || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Special Effects || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Cinematography || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Art Direction || |- | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="18"| 2010|| rowspan="10"| "Bad Romance" |MTV Video Music Award for Video of the Year || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Female Video || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Pop Video || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Dance Video || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Art Direction || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Choreography || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Cinematography || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Direction || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Editing || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Special Effects || |- | rowspan="3"| " Telephone" (featuring Beyoncé) || MTV Video Music Award for Video of the Year|| |- |MTV Video Music Award for Most Earthshattering Collaboration|MTV Video Music Award for Best Collaboration || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Choreography || |- | rowspan="5"| "Video Phone" (Beyoncé Ft. Lady Gaga) || MTV Video Music Award for Best Female Video|| |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Pop Video || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Most Earthshattering Collaboration|MTV Video Music Award for Best Collaboration || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Art Direction || |- |MTV Video Music Award for Best Choreography || Images 2009 Red Carpet Arriving3.jpg Arriving2.jpg Arriving1.jpg|With date, Kermit the Frog lady-gaga-vma.jpg lady-gaga-vma-red-carpet-outfit-lrg.png gaga-vma-5.jpg Performance Lady-GaGa-MTV-VMA-2009-lady-gaga-8167194-550-789.jpg|On stage. 30454_134517073235223_112280945458836_239069_8190637_n.jpg PerformingVMA2009 4.jpg PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg PerformingVMA2009 2.jpg PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg Award Acceptance Award Acceptance 2009.jpg Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg Audience Bird's Nest 2.jpg Bird's Nest 1.jpg|with Beyoncé Press Room MTV Pressroom 2009.jpg MTV Pressroom 2009 2.jpg VMA Afterparty Afterparty VMA 1.jpg Afterparty VMA 2.jpg 2010 White Carpet Gaga_Carpet_01.png Gaga_Carpet_02.png Gaga_Carpet_03.png Gaga_Carpet_04.jpg Gaga_Carpet_05.png Gaga_Carpet_06.png Gaga_Carpet_07.png Gaga_Carpet_08.png Gaga_Carpet_09.jpg Gaga_Carpet_10.jpg Gaga_Carpet_11.jpg Gaga_Carpet_12.jpg Gaga_Carpet_13.jpg Gaga_Carpet_14.jpg Gaga_Carpet_15.png Gaga_Carpet_16.jpg Gaga_Carpet_17.jpg Gaga_Carpet_18.jpg Gaga_Carpet_19.jpg Gaga_Carpet_20.jpg Gaga_Carpet_22.png Gaga_Carpet_23.png Lady Gaga MTV.jpg Gaga_Carpet_24.jpg Best Female Video Gaga_Female_Video_01.jpg Gaga_Female_Video_02.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_03.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_04.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_05.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_06.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_07.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_08.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_09.PNG Gaga_Female_Video_10.PNG Best Pop Video Gaga_Pop_Video_01.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_02.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_03.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_04.jpg Gaga_Pop_Video_05.png Gaga_Pop_Video_07.png Gaga_Pop_Video_08.png VMA 2010 Sketch.jpg Video of the Year Gaga_Video_Year_01.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_02.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_03.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_04.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_05.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_06.PNG Gaga_Video_Year_07.PNG Press Room Gaga_Press_Room_01.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_02.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_03.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_04.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_05.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_06.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_07.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_08.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_09.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_10.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_11.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_12.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_13.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_14.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_15.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_16.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_17.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_18.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_19.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_20.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_21.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_22.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_23.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_24.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_25.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_26.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_27.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_28.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_29.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_30.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_31.jpg Gaga_Press_Room_32.png Gaga_Press_Room_33.png Gaga_Press_Room_34.png Gaga_Press_Room_35.png Miscellaneous Gaga Backstage 01.jpg|Gaga and Cher (backstage) VMA Backstage 08.jpg|Gaga and Cher (backstage) VMA Backstage 09.jpg|Gaga and Cher (backstage) Gaga Backstage 02.png|Gaga and Nicola Formichetti (backstage) Gaga & Drake.jpg|Gaga and Drake (audience) Gaga & Jared Leto.jpg|Gaga and Jared Leto (audience) Gaga & Lady Starlight.jpg|Gaga and Lady Starlight (audience) Gaga & Laurieann Gibson.jpg|Gaga and Laurie-Ann Gibson (audience) VMA Audience 01.jpg|Gaga and Laurie-Ann Gibson (audience) Gaga & Ellen DeGeneres.jpg|Gaga and Ellen DeGeneres (audience) Gaga Backstage 03.png|Gaga and Justin Tranter (audience) Gaga Backstage 04.png|Gaga (backstage) Gaga Backstage 05.png|Gaga (backstage) VMA Backstage 02.jpg VMA Backstage 03.jpg VMA Backstage 04.jpg VMA Backstage 05.png VMA Backstage 06.png|Gaga and Perez Hilton (backstage) VMA Backstage 07.jpg|Gaga and Justin Bieber (backstage) VMA '10 01.jpg VMA '10 02.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres and Gaga (backstage) VMA '10 03.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres and Gaga (backstage) VMA Backstage 10.jpg VMA Backstage 08.png Category:2009 Live performances Category:2010 Live performances Category:Award Shows